


All's Well with the World

by Laylah



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Established Relationship, M/M, Vacations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: It's been a good day out, and now it's a very good evening in.
Relationships: Lancelot/Vane (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	All's Well with the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



Auguste bustles with activity, the beaches as beautiful as they always used to dream and the boardwalk as lively as Djeeta promised it would be. It's a wonderful place for a vacation. Earlier today Lancelot and Vane met an old fisherman who showed them the differences between casting in a river and casting out to sea, and they spent the morning helping him haul in a catch. When they were done, he introduced them to one of the merchants who buys from him, a cheerful young woman who sells wraps and sandwiches out of her boardwalk stall, and Vane complimented her cooking so enthusiastically that she gave them a free basket of chips.

After that they wandered down the beach until they found a group of skyfarers—more friends of Djeeta's, it turned out, because she wins hearts wherever she goes—playing volleyball in the sand. The group were happy to add a few more players to the game, so Lancelot joined one side and Vane the other for a little friendly competition. The game was neck and neck all afternoon, and when they called a halt for the evening everyone piled into the same waterfront restaurant to enjoy the best of the local cuisine.

The sun is setting over the water when they make it back to their little room in the beach house. Lancelot is tired, but in the comfortable, satisfied way that comes at the end of a full day of exertion in the sunshine. He flops on the bed, arms splayed wide and eyes closed, letting himself just sink into the moment of contentment.

The edge of the mattress dips. "That's a good look for you, Lancey."

Lancelot cracks an eye open to look over at Vane. "Lounging around in a bed I share with you?"

Vane grins. "That, too. But I meant relaxed and making that cute little smile like all's well with the world."

"All _is_ well with the world. At least the part of it we can reach right now." Lancelot reaches out as Vane crawls closer, pulling him down into an embrace. Vane's skin is warm, not from the sun by now but from his own vibrant, constant heat, and he arches toward Lancelot's hands like a demanding cat.

"And man, that's a nice feeling," Vane says. He kisses Lancelot firmly, like he's been holding back all day too; his mouth tastes like pineapple, and he cards his fingers into Lancelot's hair with a tenderness that makes Lancelot's heart swell. He runs his hands over Vane's back as they kiss, the shape of every muscle and scar familiar and comforting.

After a few minutes he pushes, rolling Vane over—with no resistance, granted—so he can explore further, kissing his way down throat and collarbone and chest. Vane's skin tastes like the clean salt of sweat, streaked with the unfamiliar salt of seawater. He arches into Lancelot's kisses, humming with pleasure, his bitten-down nails scratching lazily over Lancelot's shoulders.

Lancelot hooks his fingers in the waistband of Vane's swim trunks to tug them down and clear himself a path, but Vane sits up and reaches for him. "Hey now, I shouldn't be the only one getting naked here."

"Maybe I just want dessert," Lancelot says, grinning, because Vane makes it easy to just say things like that.

"Maybe I do too," Vane retorts. He grabs the hem of Lancelot's open shirt and starts stripping it off him. "So c'mere."

There's a brief tussle, squirming and pulling and occasionally biting—it isn't Lancelot's fault that Vane's ass is so firm and round it makes a perfect target—and at the end of it they settle stretched out in opposite directions across the bed, each of them in easy reach of the mouthful they'd been after.

Lancelot can feel Vane's breath against the head of his cock, and it makes him shiver in anticipation. He leans forward to taste Vane's, running his tongue up the broad shaft to circle the flushed head and tease the foreskin back the rest of the way. Vane moans his name, sweet and low, and then wet heat envelops his cock.

He loves the feel of having Vane in his mouth. It's always a little too much, but in just the right way, stretching his jaw and weighing down his tongue as he tries to take it as deep as he can. He lets it slide past his lips, substantial and velvety smooth, and his heart swells when he hears Vane moan. 

It's all the better this time, because Vane is mirroring his actions, taking him in deep and teasing tender spots with a clever tongue. They're such a good match for each other, pushing each other, rewarding each other, in bed as much as anywhere else. Vane drapes an arm over Lancelot's waist and pulls him closer with a firm hand on his ass. Lancelot's cock slides down Vane's throat and he groans around his own mouthful.

Lancelot does his best to go slowly for as long as he can, to relax and enjoy the feeling without hurrying, but the two of them have always egged each other on and never moreso than now, when Vane's mouth and cock both feel so good. He finds himself speeding up, rocking his hips just slightly, muscles tensing in his stomach and thighs. A drop of salty fluid smears his tongue and he moans, clinging to Vane's thigh and urging him on. Vane makes a low, urgent noise in response, almost but not quite thrusting, his cock stiffening even further.

He spills into Lancelot's mouth and his throat seems to open, so that he takes Lancelot's full length and holds him there, throat clutching, the sweet sound he makes vibrating through Lancelot's shaft. It's too good to resist—Lancelot swallows, clinging tight to his partner, his best friend, his most precious companion, and lets climax overtake him.

In the aftermath, he lets Vane's cock slip from his mouth, rolling onto his back to bask for a moment in how completely satisfied he feels. He thinks Vane is doing something similar, their arms and legs still tangled together as they catch their breath. The smile won't leave his face.

Vane slaps his thigh lazily. "Get back up here, yeah?"

"Mmm." It takes another minute, but Lancelot manages to crawl back into normal bed orientation and slide into Vane's arms. He kisses the still-slowing pulse under Vane's jaw. "I'm really glad we finally took this vacation."

"Me too." Vane kisses his forehead and then, when Lancelot tips his head back, his mouth. "You think we can have even more fun tomorrow?"

Lancelot grins. "Let's try our best."


End file.
